


Tritone in trappola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore affilato [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Eggpreg, Gender or Sex Swap, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».Au: Mermaid!Au.What if: Zoro accetta di dare la caccia agli uomini pesce.Prompt:#37. “Quindi mi tolgo il volto di dosso/perché mi ricorda di come tutto sia andato storto/e mi strappo la lingua/perché mi ricorda di come tutto sia andato storto” – Organs, Of Monsters and Men
Relationships: Arlong/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Cuore affilato [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911514
Kudos: 1





	Tritone in trappola

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono ispirata a: Percy and Tentacles -- Censored; https://www.deviantart.com/hierogreen/art/Percy-and-Tentacles-Censored-847477717.

Zoro nuotava a pelo sul fondale sabbioso. Si chiedeva se aveva fatto bene ad accettare di collaborare coi Marines per catturare gli uomini pesci ribelli.   
Muoveva furiosamente per l’agitazione la sua coda da tritone verde acido, sfiorando il fondale.  
Parlottava tra sé quando la sua coda si impigliò in qualcosa. Sospirò.   
Di nuovo una rete?  
Si voltò, pronto a districare la sua pinna, ma ciò che trovò non era una rete da pesca.   
Era un tentacolo viscido e di un giallo brillante.   
Zoro sussultò leggermente mentre si stringeva intorno alla sua pinna. Il tentacolo iniziò a brillare e l'acqua intorno a lui divenne di un verde chiaro, la temperatura aumentò.  
Zoro estrasse le spade per reciderlo ma fu investito da un getto d'acqua calda così potente, simile ad un geyser, che le lame si spezzarono.  
Un altro tentacolo lo afferrò per il membro, facendolo urlare.  
< Cosa sta succedendo? Perché nella mia vita tutto va sempre storto?! >.  
Poteva sentire il suo membro sollevarsi contro le sue squame mentre il tentacolo faceva pressione.  
Gettò indietro la testa, con gli occhi vitrei e la bocca aperta. I suoi tre orecchini d'oro ondeggiavano.  
Un terzo tentacolo si avvolse intorno ai suoi fianchi, serrandoli.  
Proprio mentre l'estremità del tentacolo afferrava più saldamente la parte finale del suo membro, Zoro sentì mischiarsi piacere forte e dolore acuto.  
Si ritrovò a gemere.  
< Può essere opera degli uomini pesce? > si chiese. Ne era stranamente convinto.  
I tentacoli lo adagiarono sulla sabbia, mentre i suoi capelli verdi si allungavano.  
Sentì le sue spalle rimpicciolirsi e poi il suo petto si sentì pesante. Zoro si guardò il petto mentre i suoi pettorali cominciavano a gonfiarsi. Li guardò crescere fino a diventare seni.  
< Sto perdendo il mio viso e la mia identità. Questa è una punizione per aver sempre sbagliato tutto. Avrei dovuto strapparmi la lingua piuttosto che accettare questa caccia > si rimproverò.   
I suoi fianchi si allargarono e i suoi glutei crebbero.  
Immagini della taglia di uno specifico uomo pesce si affollavano nella sua mente.  
Le sue dita ora sottili affondarono nella sabbia mentre sentiva un solletico all'inguine.   
Il suo membro lascio spazio ad un clitoride mandandogli delle fitte bollenti. Gemette mentre si strusciava sulla sabbia.  
La neo-sirena aveva appena iniziato a veder crescere dei capezzoli più grandi, che altri tre tentacoli la circondarono.  
Questi, però, erano spessi e le loro estremità sembravano proprio come la sommità di un organo genitale maschile.  
Due di loro si avvolsero attorno al suo nuovo seno sensibile.   
Zora gemette forte mentre la stringevano. La sua piccola bocca si aprì quando il terzo le forzò le labbra piene infilandosi fino alla sua gola.  
La sirena si sentì soffocare.  
Arrivò un tentacolo il triplo di grandezza degli ultimi, ma con la stessa forma peculiare.  
La penetrò attraverso la sua nuova intimità femminile.  
Zora poteva solo ansimare selvaggiamente, senza urlare.  
Voleva il corpo massiccio dell'uomo pesce dalla pelle blu sopra di sé, sfiorare e tagliarsi col suo naso da pesce-spada.  
Lo vedeva, lo sentiva e lo desiderava.  
I suoi fianchi si sollevarono istantaneamente mentre cercava di far entrare il tentacolo più a fondo in lei. I tentacoli intorno al suo seno rafforzarono la presa.   
Zora scosse i fianchi, implorando di più. I due tentacoli ai suoi seni la lasciarono, per penetrarla a loro volta.  
Lacrime le solcarono il viso, mentre i suoi muscoli si rilassavano.  
Venne.  
Lentamente, il tentacolo nella sua bocca si staccò, gocciolante di saliva.  
Si spostò in basso e gli altri scivolarono fuori da lei, prendendola da dietro.  
Il tentacolo gocciolante entrò dentro di lei, inondandola di un liquido.  
Lo stomaco della sirena si gonfiò, divenendo quasi rotondo. Piccole uova si formarono in lei, fecondandosi con lo sperma del tentacolo.  
I tentacoli continuarono a prenderla avanti e indietro, finché non arrivò l'uomo pesce.  
Le disse: “Ora raggiungiamo la mia ciurma. Vedrai che ci divertiremo".  
La sirena annuì, sorridendogli e scodinzolando.


End file.
